Death Angel
by MidnightDragon36
Summary: How would things turn out if bella wasn't a human but something so much worse than even a vampire. Rated T because i might be putting swear words in. bella/OC please R
1. Chapter 1

**This is a rewrite of chapter 1 but has much more detail it is more or less the same as before hopefully.**

**I don't own twilight**

**I would like to thank kyky xx 123 and darkness wanderer for pointing out that i should rewrite chapter 1 so thank you and i hope this chapter is better :) **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's Pov**

It has been 3 months since he left me to rotten in those dark woods. 3 months since he shattered my heart in to tiny pieces, not being able to fix its self.

**~Flash Back~**

I had just parked my truck as i saw Edward's Volvo parked in my dad's space. '_this isn't good he doesn't plan on staying long then' _i thought to myself as i built up the courage to get out my truck and face what was coming my way.

Just as i stepped out of my truck he was in front of me reaching down to get my book bag which was normal but then he put it in the back seat which wasn't normal.

'Come for a walk with me' he suggested in an unemotional voice, taking me hand.

As much as i wanted to protest i knew i could even with the voice in my head saying over and over again '_this is bad, this is really bad'_

However even if i was going to answer he wasn't going to wait for one as he literally dragged me out of my house and towards the woods east of my yard.

When we reached the trees we stepped only a few spaces in them so you could still see the trees '_some walk this is' i thought sarcastically. _

We stared at each other in awkward silence till i broke it

'Ok then let's talk'

He opened his mouth to take an unnecessary deep breath 'Bella were leaving'

I then took a deep breath too, i knew this was going to happen it was acceptable but i still had to ask '

'Why now? Another year-'

'Bella it's time, we can't stay in forks much longer i mean Carlisle barely looks 30 and he is claiming 33'

I was highly confused by his answer, it just didn't make sense i mean i thought the whole point of leaving was for his family to find peace. I stood there staring at him, trying to figure out what he meant and he stared back with cold eyes. Just like a wave of nausea it hit me...i had misunderstood.

'When you say we...' i started.

'I mean my family and i' he replied coldly.

I stood there froze as those 6 words came out of his mouth. It took me several minutes till i was able to speak again.

'Then I'll come with you'

'No Bella, I don't want you to come with me'

'You...don't...want...me?' i breathed out the words. 'But you promised me...in Phoenix you promised you loved me and that you would stay' i yelled trying to sound angry but in truth it was more like begging.

'I lied Bella, I mean seriously Bella your just plain, your clumsy, you're not pretty and you're just not good for me' he told me.

I felt my body go numb from my neck, downwards. I look up in to his eyes having a bit of hope that he was lying but...he wasn't. His eyes were just as unemotional as his face was.

'Well then, I suppose that changed things' i spoke trying not to burst out in to tears.

'But before I leave i have a vow to make' he trailed off. 'I vow that you will never see me or any of my family again'

All i could do it helplessly nod as i did not trust my voice as the tears in my eyes threatened to fall.

'Also do me a favour don't do anything stupid and reckless, for Charlie's sake i mean' he ordered me.

'Fine i promise i won't do anything stupid or reckless' i whispered.

A smile came on his face but i knew it was fake as it did not reach his eyes. I closed my eyes, just hoping that this is all a nightmare but i realised it was not as i felt cold lips press against my forehead and whisper 'Goodbye Bella'

Before i even opened my eyes i felt a gush of wind and realised he has left me there in the woods, heartbroken.

As i replayed what just happened in my mind, my legs gave out on me causing me to fall head first to the floor, my head hitting a tree rotting.

I knew that i would be out cold in just a few minutes as i felt the blackness closing in from all directions. Just as my body goes limb against the ground, ready to be swallowed in to darkness i felt to warm, strong arms lift me up in to a bridle position.

'You're ok now. Don't worry i got you' a male voice whispered in my ear as i finally myself fall in to unconsciousness.

**~Flashback Ends~**

Since i woke up from that dreadful day, i haven't been that good...ok screw that im practically dead. I don't eat or go outside unless it's for school, work or groceries.

And i know that during these past 3 months i have put Charlie and Renee through hell so i have came to a decision to get over edw-*wince* him. I know it's going to take a long time to do that but hey no pain no gain. So im going do to my best friend Jacob Black's house I just need to make sure it's ok with Charlie first. I don't know why i bother asking i already know the answer since he has been practically begging me to go down there for the past 5 months more or less.

'hey dad?' i called from the stair case.

'Yeah bells what do you need?' he asked me looking excited so my guess is he thinks I'm going out since i do have my shoes on.

'I was wondering if it's come if I go down Jake's for a bit?' i asked him

'YES! I mean sure kid go ahead spend as much time as you want down there I'll probably be working late again tonight anyway.' He told me.

I smiled that he was happy that i was going out but i was also sad that he would be working late again but i didn't show it after all i have put him through enough already.

'Ok dad be careful and I'll see you in the morning i guess, bye' i spoke while giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out the door towards my old Chevy truck. I hopped in and turned the keys but having to wait 5 minutes since this truck was probably older than me, it goes very slow. When i heard the truck boom to life i pulled out of the drive way and headed down to Jake's. '_I hope to god he doesn't hate me, i mean i haven't been down there for 5 months and now i just pop under. Oh god what am i going to tell him if he asks y i suddenly came down i can't lie, i'm shit at lying but i'm not going to tell him the truth either. Oh you know what i'll think about it when it comes_' i thought as my mind probably went fast than my truck was going.

After a very slow and silent drive since i took out the stereo Emmett gave me since i wanted no reminder of my former family. I was finally in La-Push...ok i a little bit away but i could see the sign so it counts anyway.

I took a turn off which would lead me to the place where Jake was hopefully at. _'Time to face the music'_ i thought as i approached the place i thought my best friend would be.

* * *

**I apologize that the end probably won't make sense to most of you. I couldn't find a good way to end it so im really sorry please tell if you have read the other first chapter, if this one is better. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Thank you to the people who added my story to their favourites list. Please review and feel free to give me suggestions on what i could do for over stories.**

**I don't own twilight :'( **

Finally, I'm out Jake's...ok im at his garage but it still counts

'JAKE!' i yelled. Hoping to god that he was in there and not at his house but luck ain't on my side today as i got no reply what so ever. I didn't even hear any crickets for crying out loud.

So after another car ride u was pulling up to his house. 'Knock Knock' after 3 minutes billy black opened the door.

'Bella? Is that you? Good lord how to doing kiddo?' He asked surprise cloudy his face.

'Yeah it's me and im fine thanks I was wondering if Jake was here' I replied

'Sorry bella he aint he is running some errands for me. Do you wanna come in an wait for him to come back?

'No thanks billy but can you tell him to meet me at the beach later'

'Of course bells ill see ya later'

After that little and awkward confection, I headed down to the infamous La-Push beach. When i got there i sat down on the same piece of drift wood which i sat on when i flirted with Jake so he would tell me the Quileute legends. After having a little flashback of the day in my head (sorry I can't be bothered to write out a flashback)

I decided that I'll take a walk along the beach since i have been sitting there for 10 minutes and my legs have fallen asleep. Ok i have just figured out that me + beautiful scenery + pebbly beach = disasters since i, being my clumsy self have just tripped on a small stone, i was waiting for the pebbles to meet my face but they never came so i opened my eyes to see why and i realise that someone had their arms around my waste so i wouldn't do a face plant.

When i was finally put on my feet i turned around to find out who my savour was and since luck wasn't on my side i turned to see my savour was a hot boy. As i gawked over his amazing body i could feel my horrible blush making its way up my neck to my cheeks since i realise that i just completely embarrassed myself as i nearly did a face plant not even 10 minutes ago.

'ummm...hi there erm thanks for saving me' i fidgeted still embarrassed'

'no..problem' he began seeming a bit dazed but he soon snapped out of it. 'I'm just happy i saved such a beautiful face from getting injured' he continued obviously flirting with me.

Of course just as my blushed started to die down he says that and it comes so much brighter than before.

'y-y-yh well i better go my friend might be waiting for me ill cya round i guess' i shuttered as i began to speed walk away.

'hold up i never got your name?' he asked easily catching up with me.

'Ooh it's bella swan' i told him.

'Bella..Bella Swan, where have i heard that name before' he thought out loud.

'I'm chie-' i started but was quickly cut off by him.

'Thats right you're the daughter of the chief of Fork which also means you're the lass i found in the woods 3 months ago..wow you look so different from when i found you'

'Well i did have my heart broken that day and so it was you well i guess i owe you double thanks one of saving me then n 2 for saving me now sheesh you might as well become my body guard' i joked. Strange i feel so carefree with this lad yet i don't even know his name.

'Oh yh by the way what's your name? because i never got it before' I asked.

'oo right i didn't introduce myself right well my name is...'

**Sorry but i just had to do a cliff hanger. Please review what you think of my new chapter. Ill try and update as soon a possible**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that is has been awhile since i updated my story i have been busy lately. So here is chapter 3, it might be a bit confusing so if you don't get anything please review your question or send me a message.**

**I don't own twilight **

**Quick recap - **_'Oh yh by the way what's your name? because i never got it before' I asked._

_'oo right i didn't introduce myself right well my name is...'_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV**

Just as he was going to say his name he just stopped and dazed in to space.

After a few moments of watching him stare in to space i got annoyed so i decided it was time to bring him back from la la land.

'hello?..Anyone home in that empty head of yours?' I asked, snapping my fingers in front of his face. I did this for a few minutes before his eyes came back to focus.

'huh...o yeah sorry about that, erm what was i saying before?' he said sheepishly.

' you were gunna tell me your name' i said slowly like you would as if u were talking to a 5 year old.

'right well my name is patch caprino'

'Is that your nick-name or actually name?'

'Actually name, why like?'

'Seriously cause it sounds like something you would call a dog'

Just as i finished my sentence he burst out laughing like i said the funniest thing he ever heard. So i gave him my best 'are you fucking mental' looking. He calmed down after about 2 minutes but he went in to a daze AGAIN! This time he was in this daze for about 10 mins so i guess he was having a flashback.

'I wonder what he is remembering?' i thought to myself.

After waiting for what seemed like 10 minutes i started doing what i did last time, snapping my fingers in front of his face but this time i yelled his name over and over again until he came back down to earth.

'Sorry about that. What you just said reminded me about something that happened a while ago' he replied. I have to admit even if he is cute he is still extremely weird.

I opened my mouth just about to ask him what had he remembered from what i said but i was cut off by a familiar male voice ' Bella.. Yo over here'

I turned my head to see how had called my name and it was none other than Jacob Black.

**Patch's POV**

'It sounds like something you would call a dog' she told me.

Just as she finished that sentence i burst out laughing probably looking like a crazy person but i really didn't care.

'If only she knew the really reason im called patch since its totaly not my real name but hey she didn't need to that did she' i thought to myself as i went in to a flashback

**~FLASHBACK~ (**_Italic = patch_, **bold = sam **and underlined = jared**)**

I was running through the forest in my new wolf form. I had finally transformed.

'_this is soooo cool' i thought to myself and to my own surprise i heard someone speak in my mind. _

'**I suppose it is but it is also a curse' **

_WTF? Am i going mental why is there a voice in my head_

'**hahaha no you're not going mental and were not in your head you can hear some through a mind link. Were like you.' **

'_OOOOOO. I guess that's sort of cool. But wait if there is a mind link does that mean you hear everything' _

**Pretty much yeah, it's a right pain. No secrets what so ever' **

'_Shit..that's just totaly gay' _

'We know' a new voice spoke in my head,

'_sheesh how many people are like me.'_

There's 3 of us right now 4 if we include you but there's gunna be more some are really close to phrasing'

'_this is gunna take some getting used to... i just realise we don't know each others names so why don't you tell me who you are and who the other dude is who makes up '4 of us' and ill tell you my name. That sound cool?'_

'**Yeah that sound good and soz dude we totally forgot about intro. Im Sam, im 21 years old and i am the Alpha of the pack since i was first to prase so you also have to do everything i say' **i could practically see the smirk in his voice.

' Im Jared i am 19 years old and im was second to phrase so im the beta. Then there is Paul he is my age and as you can guess he was third and a little warning about Paul he has a short temper. Like really short he phrase atleast 3 times a day.'

'**Jared it was worse at one point it use to be like 6 least he is controlling he temper better so who are you?' **

'_My name is Touya and before you start laughing it's Japanese and means '10 nights' Don't ask why i'm called that cause i don't have a fucking clue' _

As it went silent i knew what was coming since it happened every time i told someone my name, 5...4...3...2...1 ...and laughter filled my ears and i knew it was Jared but i also could hear sam chuckling in the background.

'Ok..ok im calm now sorry it's just that is a weird name for someone who isn't Japanese. Anyway, Touya meet us in the clearing so we know what your wolf is like'

'hmmm...ok'

And with that the convocation ended and i took off running. While i was runn-. You know what let's just skip to the part when i got my nickname patch.

Right so ran through forest blah blah blah meet up with sam n jared. Sam's wolf is black while Jared's is wood brown and my fur well i don't have a fucking clue.

'ok. Im here now what'

'**We need a name for you'**

'why'

'we all have one that goes with our fur colour'

'and i repeat, why'

'Because its cool and we were bored when we did this ok'

'**yeah what he said anyway mine is irazumy' **

'and mine is woody' 

'riiiiggghhtt'sheesh this guys are very very very weird.

'**HEY! We heard that' **

'yeah whatever so what am i going to be called?'

'ermmmm how about patch?'

'**that's seems to suit him'**

'ooook why patch'

'because you have different colours of fur around your body'

'hey could you sh-'

~Flashback over~

I was brought out in the middle of my flashback by a small hand clicking it's fingers in front of my face and a females voice calling my name and i realised it was bella.

'Sorry flashback' i told her and i could tell she was going to ask what i was remembering so i started to think of a good lie to tell her because i can't really say _'oh yeah it was just me turning in to a wolf and meeting 2 other wolves then getting my name patch' _She will think im a mental person and i already told her my actually name is patch so that wouldn't be a good start and she will go running for the hills.

Just as she was about to speak a male voice cut her off.

'BELLA!..YO OVER HERE' the voice yelled. Bella turned around to see who it was while i just looked up and who would of guess it was Jacob black, the one Bella was here for and the next alpha in the pack 'eesh that's not gunna go so well' i thought to myself as he ran over here.

'Hey Jake how you doing?' she asked.

'Ehh good thanks you and sorry to keep you waiting but im here now so you wanna go?' he replied.

'Yeah sure just one second' she told him as she turned to me to hand me what looked like a piece of paper.

'Here it has my phone number and could i have yours so like if you wanna hang out again you can call me and vice versa'

'Thanks bells, i love to hang around with you again i had fun today anyway i better go since im not needed here anymore' i joked while giving her my trademark smile.

She smiled back at me a really cute smile and i think she ever blushed a little but she covered up her face with her hair _'damn it i want to see her blush probably' _i thought as she turned back to Jacob and started to walk away with him but not before saying cya l8r and waving at me.

'Cya Bells' i yelled at her as i started to walk in the opposite direction

*Sign* ' and told has been really good as well oh well at least i can call her again' i thought out loud hoping no one heard. I walked in to sam's house just in time for my evening patrol.

* * *

**I'll try and updated quicker with my next chapter and please review what you think of this chapter and if there are any mistakes i made so i dont make them again in chapter 4. **


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4 of my story Death Angel and im so so so so so sorry that i haven't updated in months i will try and get chapter 5 in as soon as possible and if you like this story then when i get it up please read my new story it's going to be called Dark Legions.

'thoughts'

''speech''

I don't own twilight.

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

After giving Patch my number me and Jake start to walk along the beach talking about anything and everything.

''So bella why have you suddenly decide that you wanna come down here, i mean not that i don't want you here i do it's just it's been so long and...'' he blabbered on as i bit my lip so i wouldn't burst out laughing which didn't help since i still did but hey at least it shut Jacob up and even turned his face pink.

Once i calmed down i answered him '' Well earlier today i realised that he isn't coming back so why should i waste my life waiting for him i mean there are plenty of lads out there and i shouldn't close my heart because one turned out to be a jackass'

''So does this mean you ready for another relationship?'' he asked me sounding hopefully

''I guess you could say that buy why you asking?'' i already knew why he was asking but i had to ask just so there was a chance that i was wrong.

''Ermm..well..i..i was...wondering if you *gulp* wouldliketogoonadatewithme'' he said to fast all i heard was mumbling

''Could you say that again jake please i didn't understand'' i told him being truth.

''I said..would you like to go on a date with me?'' he whispered.

''Oh..erm, Jake im sorry i really am but i can't don't get me wrong i do love you but im not IN love with you it's more like a brotherly love''

Then awkward silence filled the air, it was so look you could cut it with a knife. As the silence went on i began to feel guilty that i rejected him but i just couldn't bring myself to date him since he is more like a younger brother to me. Then all of a sudden he whispered shaking slightly ''Why?''

''Jak-'' i was going to apologise and tell him why but he cut me off.

''WHY BELLA WHY! Am i not good enough for you even thought i am always here when others leave you so why bella'' he yelled straight in my face as he vibrated.

''i-i-im s-so-sorr-sorry j-jake please j-just cal-calm do-down'' i shuttered as i felt fear so big that i wouldn't be surprised if Jasper sensed it.

I could tell that he wasn't going to calm down so i started to walk towards his attempting to give him a hug but just as i got there he pushed me away like everyone else.

''Don't touch me just leave Bella''

''But jake-''

''I said LEAVE''

I was to scared of him to fight back so i took off running feeling my tears roll down my cheeks as i lost my other best friend. But unlike the first time i lost someone i loved, my heart didn't break, no it was still in contact but i felt it my heart was changing it was putting up walls around it so no one could hurt it ever again.

**~FEW DAYS LATER~**

It's been 3 days since my fight with Jake and this totally feels like déjà-vu anyway i have rung him like 20 times now and it's either he ignores it or Billy picks up saying he is sick with mono. I mean mono...is that the best they could fucking come up with seriously why couldn't he just say 'sorry Bella he doesn't want to speak to you right now' It would save us a lot of time.

''URGGGG'' i screamed in frustration since Charlie is down at the Clearwater's house. 'I'm going out for a few hours' i said. Oh great now i'm talking to myself just fucking great (note my sarcasm) I grabbed my i-phone 4 off the bedside table and started looking through my contacts.

'Angela? Naa most likely be with Ben, Jessica? No way in hell am i hanging out with that slut...' this went on for about 5 minutes will i finally came across someone who i could hang out with and that someone would be, Patch.

I rung his number hoping he would have it on him and by a miracle he had.

(Phone call – Underlined = Bella + **Bold = Patch**)

''**Hello Patch speaking, who is this?''**

''Sheesh Patch thought you would had least saved my number on your phone''

''**Shit...Sorry Bella I didn't look at caller I.D so what's up why you calling?'**

''Ermm, well i was wondering if you would want to hang out?''

''**Yeah, sure meet you at the beach in about 10 minutes..oh and do you mind if i bring 2 people with me?''**

''Ok see you then and sure and who you bring''

''**Just my best mate and my girlfriend so you won't be the only girl hahahah''**

''hahaha ok well bye patch see you in 10''

''**Bye Bells''**

(End of phone call)

I hung up and ran down the stairs and out the door without tripping it's a miracle ladies and gentleman. However over the past few days i have lost most of my clumsiness i mean i tripped yesterday and i planted my hands out first so they would take some of the impact but instead i did i front flip, a fucking FRONT FLIP and landed on my feet like i had done it tons of times before.

Anyway i jumped in to my truck since in a normal car if would take 5 minutes max but with my crap truck it takes double that time so i think i should probably hurry. When i got parked outside of La-Push Beach i all by flew out of my truck and down to the beach.

I finally spotted Patch about half way down the beach and i started to run towards him. As i ran closer I could make out the figures of 2 others people who must be his mate and his gf. Since i was about 2 minutes away from them i decided to walk the rest of the way as i walked closer Patch noticed me as he waved at me so i did the polite thing and waved back and as he waved the brunette lass look in my direction and i could tell even tho i couldn't see her face fully that she was beautiful. Then the lad he turned to my direction and believe me he is a hottie.

He has platinum blonde hair which is short but long enough for me to run my hands though it and he has a side fringe which covers one eye. By the look of him he is well built and has broad shoulders.

'Bella stop oogling him' i shouted at myself mentally shaking my head. Just as i got over to Patch and them one of my worst nightmares came true i was infront of the blonde haired hottie when i tripped on nothing and i bumped straight in to him bring him with me to greet the ground.

'Why does God hate me, I just totally embarrassed myself in front of him and now he won't want anything to do with me' i thought to myself as i brought my head up off of his shoulder to look at his face to see how much angrier there was but to my surprise there was none instead of yelling at me like he should be he was staring at me in almost a curious manure. I brought my head up more so i could look him in the eyes and as i did i found myself being dragged in to his beautiful grey eyes.

As we stared in 2 each other's eyes it was like gravity didn't connect me to earth anymore it was him. Our staring contest must have been going on for awhile because we were brought out of it by a cough. As i tryed to regain myself i could only think of one thing and im pretty sure he was thinking it too. 'What the fuck just happened'

* * *

Im sorry that the end is a bit shit but i couldn't find any other way to end it and like i said please read my new story i will publish the first chapter then could some of you tell me if its good and i should carry on or its shit n i should just leave it and try a different story. Please Review :D


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5, a bit late I know I'm really sorry, if you check my profile all of my excuses are there. Anyway let's just get on with the story.

'thoughts'

"speech"

I don't know twilight or patch or Nora which come from hush Hush btw I only got the names and slight description of Nora maybe patch as well from Hush Hush but they personality it going to be my own design so sorry if anyone really likes their original personalities.

**Bella's Pov**

"If you two are down staring at each other, can we please leave?" said patch with amused coating his voice, this earned him a smack round the head from who I'm guessing is his girlfriend. Giving Patch a cold glare I stood up and often my hand to the blonde god who's name I really need to know. Grabbing my hand he got up and brushed off his hands and his backside, it took everything I had to not ask if he needed any help.

Looking back at Patch I replied "Erm aren't you forgetting something?"

He looked so confused as he try to figure out what I meant. After about 2 minutes I got annoyed and snapped at him "Introductions you idiot"

"Ooooo right okay" he replied with a grin off his face which I would so love to smack off him face...wait a minute when did I become violent, oh well.

"So Bella this is my girlfriend Nora, Nora this is Isabella" he told me, as I turned to look at the only other female of the group, finally getting a good look off her. She has brownish hair that seems to have a slight red tint in it, her hair was also really curly but I couldn't tell if it was natural or not. She had smoky-eyes and amazing legs which many lasses would kill for.

"Hiya like he said I'm Isabella but please call me anything but that" I said to her, reaching my hand out for her to shake, boy was I surprised when she grabbed my wrist and drew me in for a hug squealing loudly in my ear.

"YAY another girl to talk to" she squealed than stopped blushing a deep red and quickly let go of me.

"Sorry it's just I haven't been able to talk to any other girl since we came here so I was a bit excited in finally meeting another girl" She told me still blushing a deep red which kind of reminded me of myself.

'Actually know I think about it when was the last time I blushed, I can't actually remember wow what's happened to me' I thought to myself quickly coming back to Earth to reassure the girl in front of me.

"Don't worry and I feel the same haven't spoken to many of my friends lately, actually I haven't spoken to any of them wow that made me sound anti-social' I rushed out hoping to calm down the blush before she started feeling dizzy believe me it can happen.

'Hello does anyone remember me?' said a deep, rich voice that came from my left. We all turned to see the blonde man I fell now standing awkwardly, with his shoved in his trouser pockets, outside our little triangle group thing.

'Oo right sorry dude, anyway this is my bestest friend in the whole wide world Gilbert, Gilbert this is Bella" Patch said flinging his arm around the blonde's, who I now know name is Gilbert's shoulders, grinning like a moron.

Giving his friend a weird look he turned to me smiling.

"Hey like he said my name is Gilbert but you can call me Gil if you want and I heard you say you don't like being called Isabella so can I call you izzy?" He asked his onyx eyes captivating me once again like they did before. I took my time looking at him he has blonde hair that stuck out in all directions. A sharp jaw line and by the look of it he had just the right amount of muscle, a body that any girl would drool to see.

Quickly snapping myself out of my daze I replied "Yeah that's fine by the way sorry for using you as a cushion I'm kind of clumsy"

"Na it's alright, I'm happy you did, it's not every day a beautiful girls falls on me" he told me laughing lightly a small smile fixed on his lips.

"Well then if that's the case I'll happily use you as a cushion anytime" I said a smirk forming on my lips as I fought down the blush that was threatening to show.

"I'll be glad you catch you when you fall" he replied his eyes looking at me with something I couldn't describe but would love to know what it was.

Opening my mouth to reply I heard a cough come from behind me and I turned to see Nora and Patch smirking at us.

"Are you two done flirting or should I give you a few more minutes?" He said to us with mock annoyance though you could clearly see the amused gleaming in his eyes a mile away.

Letting a small blush cover my cheeks I quickly started walking towards Nora for some girl chat leaving the two boys to talk about what ever boys do talk about.

**Patch's Pov**

Making sure the girls wouldn't hear our conversation I turned to my friend Gilbert.

"Alright dude slip, you never let girls call you Gil, you only used started letting Nora call you it after knowing her for nearly 4 and half years so how come you let Bella"

"I don't know dude I seriously don't, I just feel a connection to her, like I have known her my entire life when I know I have never actually meet her before this" Gil replied looking at Bella which confusion and longing covering his face.

Shaking his head causing his hair to be more wild than before he turned to me and said "Why do you care anyway Patch I mean it's not like it actually affects you"

"Just looking out for you man, I remember what happened the last time you liked somebody and it was not pretty" I replied shaking my head to get rid of those bad memories.

Looking at Gilbert's I caught the look of depression clouding his face which left as quickly as it came. He turned to look at Bella one, who was giggling at some story that Nora was telling her, when she turned around catching Gil's eye. Staring at him she smiled shyly waving at him as a wide grin creped on to his face, he waved back at her before she turned round giving her attention back to Nora.

Looking at my best friend once again all I saw was him staring at Bella with a dazed look on his face. Waving my hand in front of his face I tried to gain his attention but he was far too gone is la la land. So I went to my last resort bringing my hand up above his head I smacked his straight across the back of his head like Nora does to me half the way. He snapped straight out of his daze and held his head giving me a death glare so cold I felt shivers go down my spines but I ignored them and just gave him an innocent smile. Catching the little gleam in the back of his eye I knew I was in trouble so I started to run towards the girls hoping them would save me.

Just as I was about 15 metres from the girls I felt him tackle me taking me to the group, we started to wrestle and by wrestle I mean me thrashing around like an idiot and him sitting on me laughing. Looking up at his laughing face I realised that I haven't actually seen him like that for quite some time now 'Oh well whatever happens between them I'll deal with it when it happens for now might as well enjoy this' was all I could think.

That is the end once again sorry for the shit ending, couldn't find a good way to end it so really sorry. I'm feeling quite motivated about this story so I'll try and get as many chapters done as I can. Same as all the other chapters please review give me some ideas on what I could write as well as what you think of my story thanks


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter 6, I'm trying to be a bit better with my updates as to try and make up for not updating for the past year. One quick thing there is a note at the bottom which I would like you to read it's important well important to me anyway as it will help me with writing more chapters of this story. Anyway on with the story.

I don't own Twilight or any of its characters or Patch and Nora from Hush Hush like I said before there will be differences in personality as well as a few other things so please don't send me reviews saying I got Patch's or Nora's personality wrong as I am giving them a completely different personality.

**Bella's Pov**

Hearing a thud come from behind me I turned around and see a very strange sight. Gil was sitting on top of Patch laughing, while the latter was thrashing around like an idiot trying to get up. Giving them a strange look I thought 'I will never understand boys' Shaking my head I turned my attention back to Nora.

"So Nora I'm curious how come your here in Forks?"

"Honestly a few things happened back in Coldwater, Maine involving me and Patch and we just decided that we needed a fresh start" She told me, I could tell she wasn't going to give me details on what happened so I quickly asked another question.

"Where does Gil fit into all of this?"

"Huh? Oh right well Gil is as you can tell one of patch's best friends, they have known each other since they were in Primary School..." She started blabbering (sorry don't know how the American school system works so I'm just going to use the English version)

"Nora" I yelled out laughing. "I asked for how Gil fits into all of this not his bloody life story"

"Right sorry straight to the point, I meet him around 4 years maybe more ago not sure anyway we saw him at the airport when we decided to get anyway from everything about 8 months and he was kind of going through the same as us only a little different, I still don't know the exact details but then we decided to travel together" She explained.

"Okay and thanks for finally telling me after trying to tell me his life story" I teased her. Looking up I saw that we were coming up to the end of first beach so deciding to stop I turned around I saw the guys were chasing each other, laughing so freely.

Feeling a smile form on my face I called out to them amusement coating my voice.

"Hey guys where are we going exactly? Were near the end of first beach so are we heading back or what?"

After waiting a few minutes I realised I wouldn't be getting an answer off any of them as Gil had his arms round Patch's head holding him in what seems to be an effective headlock

'Wish those arms were round me instead' I thought suddenly, a crimson blush covering my cheeks as I realised what I had just thought 'What the hell? Why did I think that? I couldn't like him could I?' was all that was running through my head until I noticed that Nora was giving me a strange and suspicious look probably wondering why I suddenly blushed.

"Hey what's with th-" she started to say before someone, I think it was Gil judging by the rich voice, finally answered my question.

"Keep going down you should see a car and a motorbike to your left that are parked where the beach begins" He called out to us.

"Alright, hope you two are having fun down there by the way, if you two get anymore carefree someone may think your dating him, just telling you" I told him a cheeky grin covering my face as I saw him send me a quick glare before flipping me off, I just laughed in response.

Turning back round to face the front, I continued to walk along the beach chatting mindlessly away with Nora when I heard a familiar laugh coming from up the beach. Eyes widening I quickened my pace, ignoring the calls from Nora asking me what's up.

'It can't be, but it must be I would recognize that laugh anywhere since I use to depend on it so much' was what I thought as some tall figures came into view and one of said figures was the person I least wanted to see.

Jacob Black stood there with Sam Uley and his gang laughing with his back to me like he didn't basically tell me to fuck off. Red clouding my vision as I realised that I wasn't actually worth anything to him, that I was just a toy for him to play with till I got bored. I felt anger sweep through my veins as one of his friends point over to where I was standing and Jake, wait no Jacob turned around and looked at me with blank eyes before he continued to talk to one of them like I didn't even matter, like I wasn't even his best friend once.

I started to stalk over to them, to him red still clouding my vision when someone grabbed my wrist holding me back. Turning round to glare at whoever was stopping me I saw Gil and slowly for some unknown reason my anger calmed down, red no longer clouding my vision. He pulled me into a quick hug whispering sweet words in my ear to calm me down quickly. We stayed like that until he was positive that I was calm enough.

Letting me go he looked into my eyes silently asking the question 'are you okay?' nodding my head at him I shot him a small smile so he wouldn't see the disappointment that ran across my face when he realised me. Turning towards Nora I said to her

"Sorry about that but that is Jacob Black over there he used to be my best friend but some shit went down and now he hates me, why he hates me I'm not too sure about"

"It's alright Bella, I was just a little worried when you suddenly started to walk fast, I thought I had said something to make you run" she teased me lightly.

Chuckling I shook my head "You make me run in your dreams maybe, your shorter than me hun"

"Ooo shut up, just because I'm a dwarf" She snapped at me sticking her tongue out like the mature person she is.

Shaking my head at her I turned to see Patch looking at me strangely.

"What?" I asked him, wondering why he was looking at me like I had just grown a second head or something.

"Ooo nothing, I just didn't know you know Jake is all" he said waving his hand as if to say never mind.

"Wait a minutes, you know him?" I asked him my eyebrows raised.

"Erm well kind of" he told me probably hoping I would drop it 'fat chance asshole'

"And how do you know him?" I asked him daring him to avoid giving me an answer with my eyes.

"Well you see, haha, funny story actually well I'mkindofinthesamegangashim" he rushed out quickly I couldn't understand him as he hid behind Nora.

"What say that again but slower" I told him getting kind of annoyed at him.

Taking a deep breath he repeated what he said "I'm kind of in the same gang as him"

Ducking behind Nora for protection against what I don't know.

"Hmmm okay" I told him shrugging my shoulders

Popping his head up he looked at me surprised. "Wait your not mad?"

Giving him a confused look I replied "Why should I be, I don't care if you're in Sam's gang none of my business really I was just curious" Shrugging my shoulders at the end to emphasis my point.

"Oh okay then" He said as he came from behind Nora, a grin cover his face like normal.

Rolling my eyes at him, I turned to Gil and opened my mouth to say something I felt someone stand behind me, a presence I know way to well. Turning around my hunch was correct as there was Jacob Black in all his glory I mean doesn't he wear a t-shirt anymore seriously people we're in Forks not California. Glaring into his dark eyes I saw his mouth begin to open out of the corner of my eyes and I knew that as soon as he opened his mouth and words came out, shit was going to happen.

Chapter 6 is complete which I am really happy about and just a quick note, I do actually love Jacob but in this story I'm going to try and make him seem more like a jackass so sorry about that. I need your opinion on something should I include the Cullens in this or not, if I should, should I include all of them, only some whatever you think would be best. Thanks guys and once again please read and review love you all byeee :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I'm back, I'm trying to upload as many times as I can so as to make up for not updating for a year but I am human so there will be times where I won't update every-day. Anyway let's get on with the story.

I don't know twilight and if you want the rest read the last chapter I'm getting sick of typing it but you know the drill.

Bella's Pov

"What are you doing here Isabella?" he asked, well more like demanded, me glaring at me with eyes full of hatred.

"Walking, what's it look like" I replied an amused smirk making its way on my lips and judging by the sounds of snickering behind me, I'm not the only one that is amused. Jacob however wasn't as amused as the rest of us since his glare intensified on me.

"You don't belong here Isabella" he snapped at me.

Clenching my fist, I became more annoyed since I still don't like people calling me Isabella and the fact he is talking to me like I wasn't even important, so I snapped right back at him.

"You don't own the fucking beach Jacob you little asshole. Besides why are you talking to me anyway you made it pretty clear the last time I saw you that you wanted nothing to do with me yet here you are starting a conversation with me, what you make up your mind you little twat so the rest of us can keep up"

Hatred clouding my eyes at this point as his eyes widen, probably in surprise that I actually cursed at him. 'That's right bitch, I'm not the same person as I was before' doing a little happy dance in my head knowing I'd surprised him.

After waiting for a few minutes I got bored of staring at him, as he looked like a fish so I decided to say something else to end this stupid conversation.

"What cat got your tongue? Your pathetic Jacob Black, come talk to me when you get your life sorted out and here's a tip close your mouth you look like a retarded fish"

His mouth snapped shut and you could see a little blush appear on his checks as his eyes widened even more than before. Giving him one last smirk I walked around me to the side of the beach where I could see a car and a motorbike.

Getting near them I noticed that Patch, Nora and Gil were all standing there looking at me then to Jacob. Giving them a strange look before waving for them to come over yelling.

"Hey you guys coming or what, I'm starving!"

They all turned to me, then threw a confused looked at Jacob before coming over.

"Soooo what to tell us what that was about" asked Nora still looking a bit confused.

"Not really at least not right now" I replied, walking towards the vehicles.

As I got closer I saw what their vehicles actually were. One was an SUV and the other was an motorbike. I'm pretty sure my mouth dropped open when I got a closer look and realised what type of vehicles these were. The SUV was the 2012 Dodge Durango, this car can do 550 miles maybe even more, it is 7400 lbs and can fit up to 6 people and has many other amazing features (A/N sorry don't know anything about cars and there are links on my profile so you can see what the car is like). Looking over to the other vehicle my mouth dropped even further if that was possible. There stood a Star Stryker, this bike could be the definition of sex on wheels. It was that lush, it took all of my will power to not go over there a stroke its fantastic paint job. 'I think I'm in love' was what came through my head as I looked at the bike, drooling probably forming down my chin but I didn't care all I could care about was this piece of art in front of me. (A/N making Bella be interested in cars and bikes, makes her more interesting in my opinion) I heard 2 people laughing from behind me and a slight chuckle which effectively snapped me out of my daze. Turning my head Patch and Nora were laughing at me while Gil was trying and failing to hold in his chuckle.

"What?!" I said throwing my hands up "This bike here is a piece of art only an idiot wouldn't stop to stare so bite me would you" finishing by sticking my tongue out at them like the mature person I am. "Glad to know you think my bike is a work of art" Gil forced out between his chuckles, causing me to snap my head up at him, eyes widening.

"You own this bike?" I asked him having to make sure I heard him correctly.

Calming himself down he nodded at me a small smile gracing his gorgeous face. Walking over to him, I grabbed his hand and begged, yes I said begged him to let me ride it. "I don't know" he said shaking his head ever so slightly "Please let me ride it, please I beg you" I continued like this for at least five minutes till Gil finally gave in with a sign. Walking over to what I am guessing is Patch's car he opened one of the back doors, pulling two helmets from the car. Coming back over to me he placed one door and the other one over my head securing it. "You can ride with me" he told me putting on his own helmet. Walking over to his bike he straddled it making himself look even sexier than before as his thighs tightened round the bike. A shameless thought popped in to my head as I checked him out again 'oh how I would like to feel those thighs tightening around me' Walking over to him I got ready to climb on when I remember my own truck.

"Wait what about my truck?" I asked kind of panicking. "You mean that orange death trap?" Patch responded as he opened the car door, getting ready to climb into the driver's seat.

"Hey watch it, I love that 'death trap' so screw you but yeah, what am I going to do about it, it's all the way down there and I'm not walking back" I told him, glaring at him for insulting my truck. "Alright calm down sheesh, and get it tomorrow I'll take you down or something" He told me, as he sat in the driver's seat, with the window down, sticking his head out like a dog would. "What if something steals it?" was my replied, worried for my truck. "Yeah 'cause someone is going to want that dinosaur" he told me, sarcasm dripping off his voice. Giving him a death glare I was about to stalk over and punch him when a hand grabbed me from behind dragging me back till I landed in Gil's lap. Looking up at him, he answered my unspoken question. "Don't punch him, he isn't worth it, like you said he is an idiot" he told me as I heard a "Hey" come from Patch's direction.

"I'll bring you back down to get your truck after we get something to eat okay?" "O-okay" I shuttered slightly, a pink blush covering my cheeks as I stared into his deep eyes as he stared into mine almost like he could see into my soul. He let me up so I could take my place behind him. Swinging my leg over the bike I sat on it, my arms wrapping round Gil's strong torso, fingers feeling the muscle underneath his shirt. Placing my head on his back I heard Nora yell over. "You two ready"

Gil replied with just a simple yes and she nodded her head in reply. Hearing and feeling the engine start up I shuffled forward little so I could wrap my hands tighter round his torso, as I did this I felt him tense up but soon relaxed again. Nodding his head over to Patch we sped off, to where I don't know but right now I couldn't really care as I listened to the wind singing in my ears, as we sped off down the road.

Sorry if this one seems a bit crap I haven't been able to get much inspiration for this chapter for some reason and quick notice I WON'T BE UPDATING NEXT WEEK as I am going on holiday for the week and I don't think there will be any internet there so I'm really sorry. Oh yeah the reason I put that in capitals and bold so people actually read it. So same as always read and review let me know what you think, and talk next time byeee .


	8. Author's Note

Author's note

Hey guys how you all been? Sorry that I haven't updated in a while with me going into year 10 I have been stuck with lots of exams and coursework but I'm trying.

I need a bit of help with this story, I'm not sure where I should take it so some ideas would be greatly appreciated. Don't worry if I use your idea I will give you credit for it and will send you a thank you message. So please I'm begging anyone who is actually reading this too help me think of an idea for my story.

Thanks byeee guys


End file.
